


Falsehood

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: A late night conversation with Mabel and Dipper.





	Falsehood

“I don't think I like Wendy anymore.” Dipper’s voice comes out jagged, forced almost, and at first Mabel isn't sure she heard him right. It was way past midnight, so he tried to keep his voice under a whisper just to not disturb their sleeping uncle. It also didn't help that the only light was from the moon Co big out of the window.

“I'm sorry?” she needed to hear it again. To make sure her mind wasn't playing games on her.

The sigh that he forces out sounds almost painful, “It would have never worked out. She's older and cooler and-” he looks lost and the words stop there, but he keeps his gaze locked with hers. When it becomes too much, she turns away and moves her feet until they touch the wooden ground.

“Sometimes feelings can be a rough thing. You develop feelings for someone you really shouldn't and it's hard to get over it-”

“But what if you can't?” his response is quick and he’s suddenly standing up, “What if you try everything to get over it,” three steps closer and she can see his hands fidgeting, “but it's impossible?”

He does stop walking until he’s directly in front of her. If she reached up she could grab his hand. That thought continued to play in her mind.

“I think it's possible. Just have to find a way,” she lets out a laugh that she hoped would lighten the mood, but instead,he ends up staring at her mouth, “Why do you-”

But he stops with the sudden push of his mouth to hers. It's rough at first and she wonders if his teeth cut against her mouth. Then, he’s tangling his hands in her hair, tugging at it to pull her closer, and she just closes her eyes and kisses back.

It's uncomfortable, she knows. This is her brother after all. The brother she believed still had a thing for Wendy. That theory was long gone. Yet it's also different. Much different than her kiss with Mermando. Only because she knew he was leaving her and Dipper never would.

He pulls back before she really has time to focus on it.

“S-Sorry,” it's another forced answer. This time, though, he runs over to his bed and hides under the sheets. As if that would make any of this disappear. She figures she can worry about it tomorrow.


End file.
